


format stuff

by ClubPenguinIsNotDead



Category: my fat cock
Genre: Other, the geneva conventions were formed in 1946
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClubPenguinIsNotDead/pseuds/ClubPenguinIsNotDead
Summary: this is literally not. a fic.
Relationships: me and me. but its not even a thing
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> e.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] on 4/13/11 at 8:52PM  
  
  


span class=“dave”  
TG: dude  
TG: i just saw an ad for the *shittiest* romcom in the history of romcoms  
TG: long story short we have to watch it like right now  
TG: or later tonight i guess  
TG: karkles  
TG: karkat answer me  
TG: karkat i am seriously gonna die of boredom unless i get to see your reaction to this impressively awful looking movie  
TG: it might even open your eyes to the shitty reality of romcoms  
TG: that theyre literally the worst  
TG: okay considering its 10 pm now ill take your silence as a maybe tomorrow  
TG: later i guess  
TG: cya   
/span  
  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] on 4/13/11 at 10:08PM  
  
turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] on 4/15/11 at 12:36PM  
  
  
TG: karkat  
TG: karkat.  
TG: did i do something to piss you off  
TG: i wouldnt be surprised  
TG: i mean youre like always pissed off so if it was me this time i really didnt mean it  
TG: did the sbahj threesome thing really bother you  
TG: ill take it down if youd like  
TG: okay i took it down karkles now lets talk  
TG: karkat  
TG: kart kat  
TG: cart cat  
TG: cat in a cart  
TG: wheel your little cart with those tiny paws right on over to me and lets talk  
TG: i am so bored im at this point just waiting to implode  
TG: dude  
TG: i gotta go cya  
TG: message me back sometime  
  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] on 4/15/11 at 12:52PM


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burger king burger super fry

dude props to the one person who subscribed to this work that i literally didnt know i posted. hope u like seein me suffer


End file.
